A Brand New Life
by TheFallenRebel
Summary: The Doctor befriends Meg and wishes her to travel with him, but will everyone agree?
1. Chapter 1

Meg wasn't exactly sure what to think of this "Doctor" guy. He had shown up about a week ago in some Blue Police box he called a TARDIS. Dean, Sam and Castiel were suspicious but Meg was more along the lines of curious. The Doctor was staying with them at Rufus's cabin until he managed to fix the TARDIS, which was only about a half mile from the cabin. Meg decided one day to go and check out the inside, just for to satisfy her curiosity.

She slowly opened the doors and walked in, her gaze flickering about wildly as she took in the control area. She gently shut the doors behind her and laughed softly.

"Damn." She murmured to herself as she slowly walked around, taking the place in.

"It's not a bad home." A familiar voice said behind her, she whipped around to face The Doctor. He was dressed similar to Castiel, the tan/brown trench-coat and dress clothes and his messy hair.

"I'd say." Meg said, laughter woven into her voice as she stared around in awe really. The Doctor walked forward until he was standing in front of her, peering down at her with his dark eyes. Meg stared back up at him for a moment before she broke the contact and let her gaze wander around the TARDIS.

"Come on, I'll show you around." He said smiling at her. Meg couldn't help but be surprise, she was intruding and he wanted to show her around and he smiled at her. She just shrugged and motioned for him to lead the way. As he gave her a tour he started to talk, talking about his home planet, what he was, things he had seen. It all fascinated her really, and after about two hours of touring the place and hearing stories they decided it was best to get back to the cabin.

They walked back together, shoulder to shoulder as The Doctor recounted a rather amusing tale. Meg was laughing by the time they got to the cabin, surprising Dean, Sam and Castiel. But of course she was oblivious to them at the moment as he made motions with his hands and continued to tell the story.

"...and well let's just say they weren't too happy in the end. I'm kinda banned from their planet." He finished with a chuckle. Meg rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well I would think so, I mean after all that." She said shaking her head. The Doctor grinned at her but she didn't catch the soft and delighted light in his eyes as he stared at her.

"You two seem to be getting along just fine." Castiel observed, ice in his tone for he had caught the light in The Doctor's eyes. The soft smile on his face when he looked at her.

"Mmm, you should see the inside of the TARDIS. It's huge!" Meg replied, ignoring his icy tone. Castiel seemed to be irritable to her lately and she was just ignoring it. The Doctor frowned at Castiel and shifted just a bit closer to Meg, meeting his furious stare with a challenging stare of his own.

"You should have The Doctor give you three a tour sometime, its pretty awesome." Meg said, mostly talking to Dean and Sam right then.

"Really?" Asked Sam, curiosity in his voice as he watched her. Sam was listening but Dean on the other hand was carefully watching Castiel and The Doctor as they stared each other down.

"Mmm, hey Doctor I'm going to the town nearby to get Dean, Sam and Cass some supplies. Want to come?" Meg said, turning her eyes back to him as she looked up at him. The Doctor grinned down at her as he recomposed himself.

"Sure! You could show me around." He replied, Meg nodded and turned to Dean.

"Where are the keys to the Impala?" Meg said to him, Dean quickly snapped his attention back to her.

"Oh here." He muttered tossing them to her, Meg reached up catching them and giving Dean a nod.

"Thanks there Dean-o." She replied and with that she turned on her heel and strolled over to the car and getting into the driver's seat. The Doctor slid into the passenger seat next to her.

"Oh and don't forget the pie!" Dean yelled to Meg as she pulled out of the place and onto the rode. Meg smirked as she considered actually, purposely forgetting it or getting him cake instead. Meg shared the idea with The Doctor.

"We should get the pie, but get cake as well and give him the cake. Tell him they were out of pie." He replied, a sly smile tugging at his lips. Meg nodded in agreement and returned the his smile. The pulled up to the convenient store to get the food and drink they needed. They payed for what they got and left, thought The Doctor insisted on a tour of the town. It was small but nice, though Meg didn't know it that well he seemed perfectly content just driving around. They drove to different stores and looked around, at one point they came across a candy store and The Doctor was hooked. Meg ended up buying him a ton of candy because he couldn't choose what he wanted.

As they drove back after about two and a half hours of driving around he began to tell jokes and actually throw candy at her. Meg let out a noise of surprise but began to laugh.

"Stop I'm driving!" She exclaimed but he just grinned and threw another piece at her. Meg was trying to concentrate on driving but was also laughing and trying to dodge the candy he through at her. They pulled up to the cabin, both in rather good moods.

"You are the one explaining all the candy everywhere in the Impala to Dean." Meg huffed and he smirked at her.

"You make it sound like a death sentence." He replied and Meg returned the smirk.

"Might as well be, Dean loves this thing." She replied, getting out of the car and getting all the groceries. The Doctor snatched up his three bags of candy, humming something in another language as they walked in the cabin door. As they walked in Dean and Castiel seemed to be in an extremely serious debate that was bordering on an argument. Sam sat on the couch as he watched the two that were in the living room. Sam turned to them as they walked in, appearing rather relieved and quickly getting up to help with the groceries.

"Its about time you got back." Dean growled, turning his furious glare toward her. Meg bristled indignantly as she stared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean Dean? Did I pass my curfew of being out to go get groceries?!" She snapped at him, sarcasm woven into the angry comment. He opened his jaws to reply but The Doctor quickly cut him off.

"Blame me she was gone so long, I wanted a tour of the town." He said to Dean, offering him a half-smile but Castiel quickly jumped in.

"Yeah that's another matter. Stay away from her!" Castiel said, glaring The Doctor down.

"Who are you to decide that huh Castiel?!" Meg snapped back and without waiting for an answer she grabbed The Doctor's arm and half dragged out of the cabin. She storm through the woods, straight to the TARDIS with him in tow. She went in and slammed the doors behind her, seething with anger.

"Who does he think he is?" She muttered to herself, pacing the TARDIS. The Doctor set his candy down and stepped in front of Meg, resting his hands on her shoulders and stopping her.

"Hey, its alright." He said, offering her a sad smile as he stared down at her.

"He's just trying to protect you. I guess he thought you would take up my offer." He said and Meg stared up at him with now curiosity brimming in her eyes.

"Your offer for what..?" Meg said tilting her head to the side as she watched him carefully. The Doctor hesitated a moment before he responded, obviously he was apprehensive to tell her.

"To come with me." He murmured, shifting his eyes sideways, unable to meet her gaze. Meg frowned at him as he shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"To travel with you?" She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes." He murmured softly, obviously he was afraid she would say no and leave. Meg frowned to herself, travel with him? She barely knew him yet she couldn't forget the way he made her laugh. The stories he told as well were incredible, would she be able to see some of that? She hadn't noticed that he had turned away and started walking toward the door, his head hanging some.

"Wait! Of course I want to go!" She exclaimed, hurrying after him. But he caught her off guard by whirling around and before she had a chance to react he had his arms around her. Meg let out a grunt of surprise as he pulled her closer, almost crushing her in his embrace.

"Thank you! I've been so lonely!" He gasped and just like that he let her go as well.

"Oh we need to fix the TARDIS. If we start working now and don't stop we can hopefully have it fixed by morning." He muttered starting to rush about, giving Meg instructions on what to do. So the two of them worked and worked into the evening and night, right up into early morning when they finally stopped at six o'clock.

"Well then, time to go and tell the boys that we're off...you still do want to come...?" He said still hesitating. Meg just rolled her eyes and chuckled softly.

"Of course." She replied and soon both of them were heading back to the cabin in light moods. As the cabin came into view so did Dean, Sam and Castiel who were outside and none of them looked please. The Doctor and Meg exchanged looks before quickening their stride until they came to a stop a few feet away from the trio. Sam looked sympathetically at Meg like he already knew what was coming.

"Were you with him all night?" Castiel said, his tone was dangerously calm.

"Yes, we were fixing the TARDIS." Meg responded, meeting the ex-angel's stare.

"You leaving with him?" Dean said, it was as if the two were taking cues from each other. Meg frowned, she knew this probably wouldn't be good but there was no hiding the truth now.

"Yes." She responded calmly, Sam flinched slightly as he glanced at Dean and Castiel. Castiel suddenly appeared defeated as he stared at her, sadness in his eyes.

"I can't change your mind can I?" He murmured softly and Meg shook her head.

"No, I want to leave. I want to see what is out there. Most of all I want a life where I don't have to constantly run from Crowley or other demons. I want a life that isn't the life I have now, face it me and Dean and Sam aren't exactly "bffs". You'll do fine without me Cass." Meg said as she stared at him with an unwavering gaze. Castiel turned his gaze to The Doctor, sorrow and pain reflected there.

"Take care of her, don't let anything happen to her." He pleaded, The Doctor nodded to him.

"Of course." He murmured, resting a hand on Meg's shoulder as he returned Castiel's stare. Meg didn't want to stay any longer, she hated goodbyes and this one was quite painful.

"C'mon." She murmured softly to The Doctor before turning and walking back through the woods, back to the TARDIS. She slipped inside with The Doctor behind her, he gently closed the doors and went to the control panel.

"Alright, where to first?" He said offering her a half-smile. Meg thought for a moment, she didn't know any place so she shrugged.

"Off of Earth please." She replied and a sudden grin lit up his face.

"I can easily do that, hold on tight." He said, flipping a few switches and fiddling with the controls for a moment. There was a low wooshing sound as the TARDIS started up and like that they were off, gone to travel where The Doctor took them.


	2. Chapter 2

Life with The Doctor had certainly been interesting none the less for Meg. It had kept her guessing constantly and kept her busy. From saving alien life forms from some corrupt species to going to planets completely barren but still nice to stay at. She had seen so much in the week she had been gone with The Doctor.

"So Doc where we off to now, hmm?" Meg inquired as she walked around the main center of the control panel to his side. He seemed to be intent on some controls on the panel and jumped slightly when she spoke to him. A mischievous smile tugged at his lips as he glanced over at her.

"It's a secret _and_ a surprise." He said with an added, playful, wink at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh come on, please?" She said draping her arms around his shoulders and batting her eye lashes at him. He chuckled softly and sighed in defeat.

"Alright I'll give you a hint." He said, but there seemed to be a trace of slyness in his tone as he stared at her.

"Alright?" Meg questioned, eager to hear it. She wasn't one for surprises really, most of the ones she had gotten were rather nasty surprises. A wide grin suddenly spread across his features.

"You're going to love it!" He exclaimed and Meg let out a low sigh of exasperation.

"That's not a hint!" She protested as he began to walk around the control panel, muttering things under his breath. He smirked at her, obviously amused at her frustration.

"Sure it is! Just not the kind you're used to." He replied with just a touch of smugness to his tone. Meg chuckled softly at his slight arrogance and confidence in the statements, amused by the fact he was convinced she would love it. She leaned back against the panel, listening to the soft hum of the TARDIS as it traveled. Meg closed her eyes and listened to The Doctor and the TARDIS alike, not realizing it when The Doctor had stopped his muttering. She didn't realize that he was watching her instead. That was until she heard his quiet voice say her name.

"Meg." He murmured softly, her eyes snapped open and she turned to look at him.

"Hmm?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly. He walked over until he was standing directly in front of her, something in his eyes said he was serious.

"Why'd you agree to come with me?" He said, his voice was low and almost seemed delicate. As if the wrong thing said could shatter the moment itself. She frowned at the question.

"I told you why I came." She replied, confusion coloring her voice as she stared up at him. He looked back down, sadness creeping into his eyes. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stood there awkwardly for a moment before responding.

"But...did I have anything to do with it?" He murmured ever so softly. She blinked in a bit of surprise and frowned deeper.

"What do you mean? Of course, I mean I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you." She responded, still rather confused at what suddenly brought these questions on. He swallowed and averted his gaze.

"Of course." He muttered with a slight shrug as if he was expecting a completely different answer.

"Doctor what's wrong? What are you trying to get at?" Meg questioned, wanting to know. He just shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." He muttered, walking back around to the controls he had been focusing on. Meg turned and followed him, she knew if she wasn't persistent he would never tell.

"It does matter or you wouldn't have asked me." She protested, crossing her arms and staring at him with a stubborn look on her face. He let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head.

"No it doesn't! I just...never mind!" He replied, irritation now woven into his voice. But Meg wasn't about to give up, not just yet. It obviously was important if he was getting upset about it and she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Just tell me!" She insisted as she watched him muttering over the controls and pushing and pulling several things. He slammed his hands down on either side of the controls turning to look at her.

"It doesn't matter!" He snapped, frustration and irritation in his eyes. But something else lurked behind the anger that she couldn't quite make out.

"Of course it does! You wouldn't be getting upset over it if it didn't!" She exclaimed back, her voice rising some. He opened his mouth to reply but suddenly there was a jolt through the TARDIS. It threw Meg off her feet and careening into The Doctor. With that both of them toppled to the ground in a tangle of limbs, Meg landing on top of The Doctor.

"What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed in shocked and surprised voice, scrambling to her feet. She quickly reached over and help The Doctor to his feet as well, both of them staring around dazed.

"I have absolutely no clue." He murmured, their previous argument swept to the backs of their minds. Only to be replaced by curiosity on what just happened with the TARDIS. But as if on cue another jolt wracked the TARDIS, stronger than the previous one and once again both of them ended up on the floor tangled up.

"Ugh." She grumbled, stumbling back to her feet and quickly grabbing onto the railing close to her as the TARDIS began to have tremors shaking it. The Doctor stumbled to his feet and latched onto the railing, confusion evident on his face.

"I-I think..." But he didn't finish for suddenly they got the sensation of falling and just like that they were crash landing. Meg yelped as the whole place seemed to be literally tumbling and she was flung into him once again by the force of gravity. They were both being tossed about until the TARDIS actually came to a stop.

"Well that was fun." She muttered sarcastically, trying to untangle herself form The Doctor who was trying to do the same. He blushed and finally pulled backward away from her.

"Sorry." He mumbled, Meg chuckled softly as she glanced over at him.

"For what? I don't think you intentionally made the TARDIS crash land, if that's even what happened." She replied to him, managing once more to stumble to her feet. He shook his head with a soft sigh, frowning to himself at the events that had just taken place.

"I-I think we just..." He trailed off and swiftly went to the doors and flung them open. Meg's eyes stretched wide and The Doctor quickly put his hands in the air as a sign of no aggression.

"Uh...Doctor did we just crash land where I think we just crash landed?" Meg said, watching the doors though. The Doctor let out a nervous laugh and turned his head toward her.

"Uh yes, though it shouldn't have been possible we crash landed in the parallel universe to your world." He replied in an even tone for just outside the door were very angry look people with weapons pointed at them.

"State who you are! And why you have landed in rebel territory!" One of them snarled in a feral voice. Meg glanced at The Doctor, fear biting at her for she was pretty sure she knew what was wrong. The people looked ragged but determined, the outside looked eerier and almost dead. Of course there was still vegetation but it seemed so quiet. Meg was almost positive she knew what had happened in this universe.

"The Apocalypse ." She murmured softly as she stared outside, slight awe in her tone. The Doctor turned to face her, with confusion on his face as he stared at her.

"The what?" He said, clearly surprised by the statement. But the people outside were losing patients with the two of them.

"Of course the Apocalypse! Out here, now! You're going to the head rebel." One of them barked out and it suddenly hit Meg who it was, she was completely surprised by it.

"Ellen..?" She trailed off, tilting her head to the side. The huntress glared at her with anger and irritation.

"Come on!" She barked out, turning on her heel to leave. Meg and The Doctor exchanged looks and he sighed softly.

"The TARDIS won't be ready to travel right now. Might as well go." He murmured and with that the two of them walked out of the TARDIS to follow the rebels. They swiftly lead them through the forest and at first just appeared to be Rufus's cabin with guards outside. Ellen walked up to the guards, exchanging a few words with them before going back to the group.

"You are to report directly to our leaders now." She said, ice in her tone. She lead Meg and The Doctor into the cabin and to a metal trapdoor inside. She yanked it open and motioned for the two of them to go first down the ladder inside.

"Down we go." Meg muttered to The Doctor, descending into the blackness of the underground. She finally reached the bottom and inched over to make room for the other two. Ellen walked over to another part in the room and with a click the room was suddenly illuminated with light. It was a plain white room with a few corridors leading in different directions outward. She, with confidence, chose the corridor off to their direct left and began to lead them down it. After many twisting and turning passageways that you could easily get lost in she stopped in front of a large metal door. Meg and The Doctor exchanged looks with each other as she went forward, murmuring a few words into a microphone. There was a hiss of air as the door unlocked. Ellen gave the two of them cold looks before yanking open the doors to reveal a large cavernous room.

The room was a very large cavern and lining the walls were several selections of weapons. There were sectioned off areas were people were busy pouring over laptops and desks cluttered with maps and papers. Ellen swiftly lead them through the chaos to the back of the room, into a sub-room where three men were quietly debating something. Meg looked over at The Doctor as they shared a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. Ellen cleared her throat making the three men glance over with a newly found curiosity. Meg leaned over and swiftly murmured to The Doctor.

"You've got to be joking, now we have to deal with the three musketeers in Apocalypse form." She muttered softly to him, he nodded in slight agreement. He shared her slight frustration and irritation at the thought of being stuck here and dealing with another version of them.

"Ellen, what is the meaning of this? Who are they?" Dean questioned the huntress. And as quickly as she could Ellen explained that her and the group had been patrolling when they had suddenly showed up in a Blue Police box.

"Why are you here?" Dean said turning to face them, his eyes were cold as he stared at them. Meg scoffed and The Doctor remained stubbornly silent as he stared back.

"We're not even supposed to be here, so if you will just let us get back to where we came we could leave soon." Meg finally replied in a cool, clipped voice. Sam narrowed his eyes at her as he watched, and it almost seemed that the faintest flash of recognition passed through them.

"Do we know you?" Sam said, taking a step forward. Meg hesitated, exchanging looks with The Doctor.

"Depending on how you want to look at it." Meg muttered but recognition dawned on Sam and he suddenly bristled with aggression.

"Oh no, I would know that look anywhere. You always use the same host, leather jacket, brunette hair. You're Azazel's daughter and one of Lucifer's right hand men!" He snarled. Panic flashed through Meg, so there was a parallel her. They just weren't exactly someone you wanted to be recognized as.

"Take them away and lock them up!" Dean barked out, turning his blazing gaze on Meg.

"Wait a second!" Meg protested but it was too late as people began to pour into the room to drag them out. Meg and The Doctor tried to explain and fight them off but no one would listen. The last thing Meg remembered was three pair of furious eyes locking on her before she was painfully knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, she wasn't sure exactly how long. But when she finally came around she was in a cavern-like cell. It was a hollowed out cave with bars at the entrance. She blinked several times and finally took full realization of what was going on. It was almost like back in those old mid evil movies where the person was shackled to the wall. Except these ones had devil traps carved into them, no escape for her unless someone freed her. Her gaze wandered around until she picked out The Doctor on the other side of the room, still unconscious.

"Doctor!" She hissed out, trying to wake him up but trying not to alert anyone if they were near. He let out a low moan but other than that stayed unconscious. Meg rolled her eyes and let out a soft sigh, shaking her head.

"Doctor wake up!" She exclaimed softly, this time managing to actually wake him up. He blinked several times and twisted her wrists, surprised to find himself actually chained to the wall.

"Hey wait a minute, where exactly are we?" He questioned as he looked around, clearly trying to find a way to escape. Meg shrugged the best she could and shook her head.

"I don't know, I just woke up a moment ago." Meg muttered, glancing around and inspecting the bars. But as far as she could tell they were solid and would hold at least for a while.

"Doctor did they take your sonic screwdriver?" Meg inquired, turning once again to face The Doctor who frowned and shook his head.

"Not sure, I can't check." He murmured, clearly frustrated though at the thought of being kept prisoner especially like this. Meg let out a frustrated sigh, knowing it was pointless to try and struggle and fight. She hated feeling helpless and she could tell he hated it as well. They sat there, time ticking by ever so slowly. After what Meg was pretty sure to be at least two hours or so they heard the echo of a door opening and closing a little ways off. They exchanged tense looks and sat in the silence that followed only to be broken by the sound of footsteps. The footsteps drew closer and closer and what Meg found odd was there was only one pair and they seemed to be almost frantic and uneven. As if the person was hurrying yet checking every cell down the line. Meg and The Doctor exchanged confused looks as the person drew ever closer. And when they finally came into sight, The Doctor was grinning.

"Jack!" He exclaimed. The guy grinned as he looked in, clearly relieved to have found the two of them.

"Man Doc, I followed you the power surge you set off coming here to investigate. Turns out it was you and you're new companion up to no good, eh?" Jack said, a smirk sliding across his face. Meg chuckled softly, rolling her eyes. She had met Jack before, only once though.

"We aren't the ones causing all the trouble." Meg protested and Jack turned his gaze toward her, a sly smirk sliding up his features.

"Uh-huh, the day I believe you and The Doctor aren't trouble makers is the day the universe ends." He retorted and without hesitation took out a device that looked a lot like a strange gun. The Doctor exchanged amused looks with Meg, Jack still had the sonic gun. He made quick work of the bars with the gun and stepped inside the cell. He also made swift work of the shackles tying both Meg and The Doctor down. The Doctor hastily began to check inside his jacket, and with a small noise of triumph brought out his sonic screwdriver. He quickly cut away the bands around their wrists. Meg gave him a thanking nod and the three of them swiftly left the room, jogging down the hallway.

"So Jack, how did you get in here without being discovered hm?" Meg inquired, her curiosity getting the best of her for now. Jack glanced back as he lead them down the stone hallway the slightest frown on his face.

"I sneaked in. Trust me, wasn't easy." He muttered and the trio once again fell into a silence filled with the sounds of their footsteps echoing off stone. He soon lead them up a staircase and into another hallway as he jogged along. Meg began to recognize the twisting walls and before she knew it they were back in the white room and at the ladder. They stopped momentarily so The Doctor and Jack could catch their breath. But Meg was thinking over everything, the route they had come along had been completely empty.

"Why didn't we see any rebels?" Meg muttered softly, frowning. She glanced over at Jack who looked slightly uneasy at the question.

"Jack, why weren't there any rebels?" Meg inquired, walking up to the man who finally sighed and glanced up from staring at the floor.

"Because they are currently in the middle of a lock down because demons are here, now we really should go." He urged them, making Meg hesitate for a moment before giving him a nod and climbing up the ladder. Meg glanced around the area for any signs of trouble, it just seemed much to easy and still. But as the thoughts occurred to her she could feel angelic _and_ demonic presence quickly descending on them.

"Hurry!" She exclaimed quickly helping Jack up the ladder and turning, with both of them on her heels, to run toward the TARDIS. But just as the TARDIS came into view so did the angels and demons, appearing rather abruptly in their path.

"Shit!" Meg cussed, whipping around before they could catch a good look at her and dragging Jack and The Doctor after her. She heard several shouts and soon heard them chasing after the three of them.

"Since when are angels and demons friends?" The Doctor called to Meg, who let out a short laugh.

"C'mon Doc, this is the Apocalypse! Anything could have happened!" She called back as they sped through the forest with the angels and demons behind them. Meg was slowly circling back toward the TARDIS because she had no other plan, she was pretty sure Jack nor The Doctor did either since they didn't voice their opinions. As the blue police box came into sight something else did too, or rather someone else did too.

"Son of a bitch!" Meg hissed, sliding to a halt as she locked eyes with the icy blue ones meeting hers. The Doctor and Jack narrowly missed hitting her as they stopped, but she didn't notice. She was too busy staring at the archangel blocking her path. Slowly a cruel smile slid up his face and Meg got the strangest feeling he knew, knew she wasn't from this dimension. She had the strangest feeling he knew it all. But it hit her what was going on, fear turned to fury.

"Get out of my head!" She yelled furiously at him, which only broadened the arrogant smile on his face.

"How interesting." He murmured, striding forward toward them. Meg took a small step backward, glaring at him. He chuckled and shook his head, stopping in front of her and looking as if examining her.

"Lucifer." Meg murmured his name ever so softly, saying the word ever so carefully as if it could shatter everything if not said right.

"As in 'The Devil'?" The Doctor murmured, she could hear the frown in his voice. Meg sighed softly, glancing back at The Doctor. But she could still feel his gaze burning into her, just waiting for her to explain it.

"Not necessarily. 'Devil' is a title to the one who is in charge of Hell at the moment. This is Lucifer, meaning the archangel who will smite your ass with grace if your irritate him." Meg replied, turning to face him. Slowly a small smile slid up her lips as she stared at him.

"But you aren't the ruler of Hell right now are ya? The Apocalypse this time is a whole new ball game. This isn't you and your brother having a fight, this is the angels and demons teaming up to run the show." Meg said, narrowing her eyes at him. An approving grin spread over his face as he stared down at her with cold eyes.

"Excellent! You really are the parallel her. Of course you are by far more...what's the word I'm looking for hmm?" He said, a cruel light in his eyes. Meg felt an actual panic flash through her. But he did the most shocking thing, he stepped sideways and motioned to the TARDIS.

"Go on, this isn't your world. Leave." He deemed and the three travelers gladly obliged. But just as Meg was about to shut the door Lucifer called out to her.

"Someday they'll realize how br-" But Meg slammed the doors before he could finish, they couldn't hear. Jack walked toward her as she leaned against the doors as The Doctor fiddled with the controls.

"Meg, what was he going to say?" Jack inquired as he stared at her, curiosity burning through his voice. She shook her head, taking in a deep breath and re-composing herself.

"Nothing, it's not important." She replied coolly, going to help The Doctor with the controls. The trio fell into a tense silence that was only broken by the hum of the TARDIS's engine. Meg was looking over the controls when she could feel their gazes burning into her. A laugh escaped Meg and she rolled her eyes.

"Guys we aren't playing a game of 'lets burn holes in my back' okay? So what is it?" Meg said, turning to face the two men. They exchanged concerned glances before The Doctor finally spoke.

"You seemed to know exactly what he was going to say, and you knew he wasn't the ruler anymore...how?" He muttered the question.

"I knew because I know him all too well. I've spent time with him, trust me when you spend time with him like I did you don't tend to forget him. Not even the little details, it's like it all gets burned into your mind so you can't forget it." She replied. They blinked in surprise at the words but other than that didn't question her anymore. As the silence persisted The Doctor fiddled more with the controls and seemed to know where he wanted to go. He didn't tell either Jack or Meg but seemed to be determined to get there. But as they finally came to a stop The Doctor glanced at Jack.

"Jack could you give us a moment? Don't worry we are on Earth, near Sam and Dean's cabin." The Doctor muttered, giving the captain a nod as he walked past him. Jack slipped out the doors, casting once last glance back before closing them. The Doctor stood in front of her, staring down at her with a strange look. Meg was surprised to find sadness in his eyes, he shook his head with a sigh.

"You are definitely one of my most interesting passengers." He murmured to her.

"Why do you say that, Doctor?" Meg replied, leaning back against the control panel. Surprisingly enough The Doctor leaned forward, placing his hands on the control panel on either side of her.

"Because it is very rare that I ever fall for my companions." He replied softly back. Meg closed her eyes and sighed softly to herself, before opening her eyes to stare at his ever so close dark eyes.

"Doctor...I..." But Meg could only trail off, to much at a loss for words to really say anything. What did she feel for him? She felt as though she was falling for Castiel all over again, something so forbidden and not aloud. Yet she wasn't supposed to feel this, its why it confused her so much. She tended to stay away from that emotion, completely ignore it and block it out.

"Definitely interesting, but I'm welcome to the change." He murmured, leaning down to her. Meg leaned forward and just as their lips brush the doors to the TARDIS flew open and the both of them jumped backwards.

"Doc we got a problem!" Jack exclaimed, clearly just missing about what was to happen. But The Doctor still appeared rather stunned for a moment as did Meg.

"R-right a-a problem." He said, sweeping out of the TARDIS with Meg and Jack in tow. They swiftly jogged through the woods to the cabin only to find the place crawling with demons. And there stood Sam, Dean and Castiel tied up and gagged. And one particular demon stood in front of them, facing the woods where The Doctor, Jack and Meg emerged. A wicked smile curved up his face as he stared at them with a vicious gleam in his eyes.

"Hello there little whore." He purred out and Meg bristled and the old nickname.

"Crowley." She growled, her eyes narrowed as she glanced at Sam, Dean and Castiel. They didn't appear to badly damaged, just a bit banged up.

"Well now that the main attraction has gotten here, we can get started with our negotiations." Crowley deemed with a clap of his hands. The Doctor frowned and ever so slightly shifted in front of Meg.

"What negotiations?" He questioned, raising his chin slightly in an almost dominant way. Crowley smirked as he glanced at the trio of men he had tied up and glancing back at the three of them.

"Why the negotiations to save their lives of course." He replied with a vial grin.


End file.
